


Of Phone Calls, Dreams, and Irrational Fears

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Reborn being a troll, Zombies, phone-calls at 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Only true friends answer your phone call at 4 in the morning because you are too scared to go to the bathroom





	Of Phone Calls, Dreams, and Irrational Fears

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are currently following my other story, Damn Vongola, please read this for the mean-time until I can post my next chapter - it is a hellish thing so I think this will comfort you. Hopefully. 
> 
> For those of you who are just now reading one of my fanfics, here is a cute fluffy thing I put together because I was writing too much angst and just wanted my babies to be happen, dammit. Especially Tsuna. 
> 
> ESPECIALLY TSUNA

It was four in the morning when Takeshi was awoken to the vibrating of his phone. Flopping himself over the edge of his bed to grope his nightstand for his cell phone, Takeshi squinted against the sudden harsh intrusion of light against the darkness of his bedroom. Someone was calling him. Unable to see who was calling since his eyes kept closing, begging sleep, he answered the mysterious call. 

 

“‘Ello?” Takeshi slurred as his mouth struggled to work, his mind still trying to wake up from the fitful sleep he had been having. 

 

“Takeshi?” Tsuna’s voice whispered from the other end of the phone. “S-sorry, were you sleeping?” 

 

“Tsuna?” Takeshi sat up, wiping a hand down his face as he yawned. He squinted against the darkness. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“I-I’m afraid to go to my bathroom,” Tsuna whispered softly. 

 

“...” Takeshi pulled the phone away from his ear, blinked at it for a second, before bringing it back to his face.

 

“Why?” Takeshi asked. A beep answered him before a click. 

 

“What’s wrong Tsuna-sama? Everything okay?” Hayato’s voice joined the conversation, successfully turning the phone call into a three-way. 

 

“This is extremely stupid,” Tsuna breathed out as the sounds of rustling could be heard from his side, “but I had a nightmare about zombies and now I am afraid to leave my bed.” 

 

“....” Takeshi clamped a hand over his mouth before he could release his chuckles. 

 

“Do you need me to come over there?” Hayato asked, genuine concern layering his voice. The teen didn’t sound tired. Takeshi rolled his eyes - knowing Hayato, the teen probably hadn’t even gone to bed yet. 

 

“N-no! I just - um - can I talk to you two while I go to the bathroom?” Tsuna’s feeble voice tickled Takeshi’s ear and he closed his eyes, imagining the bright flush along Tsuna’s cheeks. Takeshi stretched, laying back down as he tucked one of his arms under his head in a makeshift pillow. 

 

“Okay. I’ll tell you about my dream I was having before you called,” Takeshi spoke quietly, smiling up at his dark ceiling as Tsuna hummed. 

 

“There aren’t any monsters under your bed,” Hayato spoke. “There aren’t any zombies outside your bedroom door either. Trust me.” The faint sounds of footsteps padding across the wooden floors of Tsuna’s room sounded, followed by the very slow creak of Tsuna’s bedroom door opening. 

 

“So in my dream, I was a master sushi chef and I had to cook a turkey dinner with mangos as my secret ingredient,” Takeshi began. 

 

“What the fuck is this dream?” Hayato immediately blurted. “Take three steps forward, Tsuna-sama. It’s okay. No one is there.” 

 

“I was on that cooking show in America,  _ Cut-Throat  _ kitchen, but I had a list of what I could use for my main dish and I had a secret item. The secret item turned out to be tonkatsu!” Takeshi snickered to himself, the ridiculousness of his dream catching up to him. 

 

“Now I’m hungry for tonkatsu,” Tsuna mumbled into the receiver, his footsteps being the only sound for a second. The two teens on the other lines heard the faint click of the light switch being turned on and the door closing. 

 

“I made it. Want me to call you two back?” Tsuna asked after he clicked the lock. 

 

“Nah, I think we’ve gotten past the level of friendship of hearing each other pee,” Takeshi laughed, Hayato making sputtering noises on his end. 

 

“Tsu-Tsuna-sama, I wouldn’t think any differently of you! Go ahead and empty your bladder. So what happened next, Baseball-Idiot?” 

 

“Well,” Takeshi ruffled his hair as he yawned again, “while in the middle of making this mango turkey creation, Reborn popped up out of my oven and demanded I go slay a dragon.” 

 

“What the fuck did you smoke before going to bed? Seriously, this sounds like a crack-induced dream,” Hayato barked out a laugh. Tsuna’s snickers echoed as the sound of him flushing the toilet sounded. 

 

“No one’s outside waiting for you,” Takeshi spoke out without thinking, the sound of Tsuna tugging the door open following his words. “I had some chocolate before bed. Maybe that did it?” 

 

“I dunno,” Tsuna’s tease made Takeshi smile widely, “I gotta agree with Hayato on this one. I think-HIIIIIIII! _RE-BORN_!” 

 

The sounds of Reborn’s laughter reached both teens on the phone and they groaned simultaneously. 

 

“What are you doing on the phone so late, Dame-Tsuna? It’s 4 in the morning. A Mafia Boss should not be afraid to go to the bathroom,” Reborn’s voice sounded from Tsuna’s end. 

 

“But-but-zombies,” Tsuna weakly wheezed out, breathing heavy from the scare. Reborn snorted and the sound of air moving made Takeshi wince as Reborn’s voice sounded closer to the phone. 

 

“Goodnight doggies. Dame-Tsuna, say goodnight to your boyfriends,” Reborn smirked. 

 

“Reborn! They’re not-”

 

CLICK. 

 

Takeshi allowed his arm to drop, his phone instantly going to his contacts as the call ended. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come back to him. 

 

Takeshi’s phone vibrated and he pulled it back up to his face, wincing at the bright screen blinded him for a split second.

 

**_Thanks for dealing with me and my stupid self. I really appreciate you answering my call! Goodnight! I love you! :) - Tsuna (CoffeCake)_ **

 

**_Goodnight Tsuna-sama! Pleasant dreams and I love you too. Goodnight Baseball-Idiot. Love you :P - Hayato (HayaBean)_ **

  
**_Night you two! Sweet dreams! No problem Tsuna! Always here for you if you need me or just wanna talk! I’ll text you tomorrow with the rest of my dream! :D  Love you two!!  - Takeshi (StabbyMcStabStab)_ **


End file.
